berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Berserk (Manga)
Berserk Kentaro Miura first premiered Berserk in 1988 with a 48-page prototype, which won a prize at the Comi Manga School where he was enrolled at the time. On 26 November 1990, the first volume of the manga was published by Hakusensha in its Jets Comics collection. Three more volumes appeared until Berserk was serialized by Young Animal (Hakusensha) in 1992, and new episodes are still being released in the biweekly (every second and fourth Friday of the month) magazine. Volumes are still published biannually in Japan by Hakusensha (Jets Comics collection), and contain 8-11 episodes depending on the release. In America, the manga is translated and published by Dark Horse Comics, which has released 23 volumes so far, the first in October 22, 2003. As with other Dark Horse manga releases like Hellsing or Trigun Maximum, the Japanese reading format from right to left is preserved in the English release and the sound effects are left untranslated in the earlier releases, but are translated in later books starting from volume 12. The company has also started incorporating references to fantasy films, such as Army of Darkness and Lord of the Rings, into the dialogue. However, the content in general remains untouched. In Europe, the manga was introduced back in 1996, first in France (Samourai Editions), then in Italy (Panini Comics, under its Marvel Manga - later Planet Manga - imprint) a few months later. The manga has also been translated and released in Germany (Panini Comics/Planet Manga) and in Spain (MangaLine Ediciones) since 2001. In France, after Samourai Editions' bankruptcy, the comic series is now published by both Dynamic Visions (since 2002) and Glénat (since 2004), the latter edition being a larger format. A two-books-in-one Max edition (400+ pages) is also published in Germany and Italy since 2006 (Panini Comics). As of yet the series is not being published in Poland. In Asia, Berserk manga has been published in South Korea since 1999 by Dai Won. In Latin America, Panini Comics has published the manga series in a demi-sized (120 pages) edition in Brazil (2005) Before official English translation copyright was agreed with Dark Horse Comics, fan-based scanlation of the manga was peformed by The Hawks and later on Evil Genius. These scanlations were hugely popular amongs the English speaking Berserk fans. Upon Dark Horse Comics releases, the corresponding scanlation volumes were taken off these websites to avoid copyright infringement. Reception Plot summary Black Swordsman Guts, a tall muscular young man with a mechanical arm, arrived at the town of Koca. Upon entering he noticed some children being moved in cage to the Baron. He entered the tavern and picked a fight with the Baron henchmen, revealing a gigantic sword, the Dragonslayer, sparing one of them to bring words back to the Baron that the Black Swordsman had arrived. Puck, an elf who was tortured by men in the tavern, was rescued but Guts told him the fight was for an entirely different purpose. The town chief was afraid of the Baron's wrath and brought the whole militia to capture Guts. During their conversation in prison, it was revealed that the Baron is not human and the town of Koca stroke a deal with him, providing him with children in return for their safety. The town chief then went to appologise the Baron. Guts escaped with the help of Puck. The Baron was eating when the chief arrived, leaving a human ear on his plate. He imprisoned the chief and called his henchmen to go to Koca, where they slaughtered the inhabitants. Guts, hiding under a pile of corpses, ambushed them and eliminated many henchmen with his repeater crossbow. The Baron was shot repeatedly and fell off his horse. He then revealed his true demonic form, a giant Snake-lizard, and beat Guts senselessly. At the last minute, Guts used the cannon hidden in his mechanical arm to shoot the Snake Baron, before cutting him into halves with the Dragonslayer. Guts let the Snake Baron burned to death and left. On his travel, Guts was attacked by evil spirits at night, to the surprise of Puck, who now followed him. He was offered a ride on a carriage with a father and daughter. Although initially refused, Guts decided 'It's not my concern what happens to other people. Why not?' and accepted the ride. They were attacked by evil spirits, who possessed corpses of ancient warriors around the area. The father and daughter were killed and Guts commented that 'People who perish in other's battles are worms'. Guts and Puck arrived at a town just in time for an execution of an alleged heretic. Guts realised that the Count, lord of the town, was an Apostle and declared his intention of killing him. When he left the execution site, he was attacked by soldiers by the Count's order. Guts defeated them and their leader Zondark] with ease and escaped with the help of Vargas. Vargas brought Guts and Puck to his hideout, revealing himself to be the Count enemy and ask Guts to take revenge for him. Vargas gave Guts the Count's Behelit which he stole before the Apostle-spawn Zondark found and attacked them. Guts escaped but Vargas was captured. The Count had an execution arranged for Vargas to draw the Black Swordsman out. Puck was furious that Guts did not rescue Vargas but Guts pointed out the regiment of armored knights in hiding, waiting for him to fall into the trap. Puck tried to interfere with the execution and was captured and given to Teresia, the Count's daughter. There he learned that the Count became obssessed with witch hunting after his wife was sacrificed by the heretics. Guts attacked the Count's fortress at night, making his way to the Apostle's private chambre. There, he engaged in a brutal battle with the Count in his demonic Snail form. The Count had the upperhand until Teresia came to the battle scene. Guts took her hostage, inflicting damages on the Count and finally decapitating him. His blood poured on the Behelit and his will to live called forth the God Hand. Guts' true purpose of exacting revenge on Femto, a God Hand, is revealed but Femto's god-like power were too much for him. The God Hand explained why the Count became an Apostle: when he found his beloved wife taking part in an pagan orgy, he was torn and betrayed, willing to give anything to escape his reality. The God Hand granted him his demonic body in return for his wife's life and body. They were also willing to give him another chance in return for the only thing he loved, Teresia. The Count could not sacrifice his own daughter, showing his last trace of humanity, and died. He was devoured by countless hungry spirits, including that of Vargas and the God Hand departed, unconcerned with Guts. Teresia swore vengance on Guts for destroying her life. Golden Age The story went back to when Guts was born from a corpse, and adopted by Shisu, Gambino's lover, despite Gambino's disapproval. In a few year, Shisu died and Gambino reluctantly took the role of Guts foster father. He trained Guts in swordsmanship so Guts can earn his own living in the mercenary band. One night, Guts was raped by Donovan, a mercenary in Gambino's band. Guts quickly took revenge during the next battle, shooting Donovan before killing him with his sword. Donovan told him it was Gambino who sold him but Guts refused to believe it. In one battle, Gambino was hit by a cannon, losing one leg and as a result could not fight anymore. Guts continued his mercenary life, earning money to support both himself and Gambino. One day, Gambino's friends taunted him that he lived an easy life now because Shisu adopted Guts. Gambino, who had never liked Guts got angry and blamed Guts for all his misfortunes. He took up a sword and went in the tent to kill Guts. Guts's relexes saved him but killed Gambino. The other mercenary came in, and saw Guts's sword in Gambino neck. They thought Guts had ungratefully killed Gambino and wanted to kill him. Guts was shot but escaped. Injured, pursued, and attacked by a pack of wolves, Guts wanted to give up, but his will to live took control of his body, killing the wolves. A mercenary band passed by the next day and took Guts to join them. Guts went from battles to battles as a mercenary, honing his swordsmanship. One day he fought the Grey Knight Bazuso for 5 gold coins. In the final move, Guts barely escaped Bazuso's blow to his head (because Bazuso's axe was chipped by Guts' sword in the previous move) while slashing Bazuso's side. His ferocity caught the attention of Griffith, leader of the Band of the Hawk fighting for the other side. When Guts left, Corkus led a few members of the Band of the Hawk to try to rob Guts. Guts maimed some of them, forcing Casca and finally Griffith to intervene. Griffith injured Guts before he passed out and was taken by the Band of the Hawk. Guts woke up to find himself with the Band of the Hawk and his wounds treated. He found out that Griffith asked Casca to keep Guts warm by lying naked next to him all night, resulting in Casca detesting him. Griffith gave Guts back his sword, and said he wanted Guts because he found Guts' way of putting himself in danger to find a way to survive interesting. They made a wager, if Griffith can defeat Guts then he would join the Band of the Hawk. Griffith demonstrated superior swordsmanship but Guts used his teeth to hold Griffith's sword and turned the duel into a brawl. Griffith finally had to dislocate Guts' arm to conclude the fight. Guts joined the Band of the Hawk although other members had not yet accepted him. Guts first battle with the Band of the Hawk was a sortie to burn the enemy's supplies. Griffith gave Guts the most dangerous task of holding the enemies off so the Hawks could escape. Guts realised during the mission how well organised the group is and Griffith brilliant tactical abilities. Guts held off the pursuers all by himself, saving Rickert along the way. He was finally forced off his horse and in danger of being overwhelm when Griffith came back to save him and led the pursuer to an ambush. The mission was a huge success and the Band of the Hawk, witnessing Guts ability and loyalty, welcomed Guts as one of them. The next morning, Griffith talked to Guts about his dream of his own country. He also explained to Guts the Behelit he wore around his neck is called Egg of the Emperor, given to him by a fortune-teller. Time passed on and the reputation of the Band of the Hawk grew as the "Grim reaper of the battlefield". They helped the Midland army defeat the Black Sheep Iron Spear Knights of Tudor army. Guts went off to fight the enemies ahead of his own squad. His ferocity drove the Black Sheep Iron Spear Knights into confusion before the Band of the Hawk routed them. While Casca was angry because Guts action could have endangered the Hawks, Griffith merely commented that Guts' lust for battle was also part of his plan. This victory led to Griffith being knighted by the King and the Band of the Hawk became an army of Midland. In a siege, Guts and Griffith encountered Nosferatu Zodd, who was believed to be the god of battle. After none of the 50 men who went into the castle came out, Guts decided to go in himself, inspite of everyone's protest. Here he was completely outmatched by Zodd, but used his bigger sword to cut through Zodd's sword and injured him. Zodd commented that Guts was the first human to cut him that deep, and turned to his demonic form, knocking Guts down effortlessly. By then, Griffith led some members of the of the Hawk] in and rescued Guts by shooting [Zodd, which infuriated him. Griffith and Guts took [Zodd together cutting him deep, but they were still crushed by Zodd. Just then, Zodd saw Griffith's Behelit and decided to leave. Before leaving, he gave Guts a prophecy that when Griffith's dream come crashing down, Guts will face a death he can't escape. Because of the injuries they suffered, the Band of the Hawk returned to Wyndham where Griffith recovered. Griffith were constantly visited by court nobless and had less and less time with the Hawks. Here he met Princess Charlotte, the only child of the King. General Julius, the King's brother, was deeply troubled by Griffith's, a commoner, fast rise in the court. When the duty of protecting the court during the annual hunt was given to the Band of the Hawk, he decided to assasinate Griffith during the hunt (at Minister Foss's suggestion. During the hunt, Griffith followed Charlotte and was separated from the rest of the Hawks. A sharpshooter shot him with a poison laced arrow, but fate guided it to hit the Behelit and Griffith survived. He then traced the poison, ab expensive one, back to Julius and sent Guts to assasinate him. Guts finished the job easily, but was discovered by Adonis, Julius's son and heir to the throne. Guts killed him before he was awared that Adonis was just a kid. The alarm was sounded and Guts barely escaped without blowing his cover. When Guts came back to Griffith, who was at a royal ball, talking to Charlotte outside, he overheard Griffith's talk about friendship and that a friend must be someone who is his equal. Guts realised Griffith did not considered the Hawks his friends and thought about his own dream, as he did not want to live Griffith's. Midland and Tudor resumed their One Hundred Years War and the Band of the Hawk left Wyndham for the border. Before they left, Charlotte gave Griffith one of her lode-stone pendant pair and asked Casca to protect him. The Queen, Julius's secret lover, was not happy about this relationship. Casca knew that she had no chance with Griffith, but still wanted to live for him. The Band of the Hawk encountered the Whale Armor Knights of Tudor army, but Casca hid her PMS conditions and went to battle. Due to this, she was beaten by Adon Bocovich but Guts came and crushed him with just one blow. Casca fainted and fell over the cliff but Guts catched her. Adon Bocovich used his heirloom crossbow to shoot Guts, sending both of them over the cliff. Guts and Casca fell into the river but Guts dragged Casca out, took her armor off and learned why she was so weak on that day. He brought her into a cave, but dared not making fire as it will attract the enemy. Guts repaid Casca by warming her with his own body. The next day Casca woke up and Guts had to give her his own shirt, as her clothes were still wet. Casca told him how he joined the Band of the Hawk after Griffith rescued him from a noble who wanted to rape him. From that day, she worshiped Griffith, willing to be his sword only to find him wanting Guts. She could not forgive Guts because he changed Griffith. Guts understood Casca much better and developed sympathy for her. They moved out that evening, even though Casca had not fully recovered, as mercenaries and bounty-hunters were searching for them. Adon Bocovich took his brother Samson and one hundred men to ambush him to take revenge for his defeat. As Casca was still weak, Guts had to take them head one, telling Casca "go back to the master of your sword". Casca met the rescue party led by Judeau and came back to find Guts killed all the enemies, with the exception of Adon Bocovich, who pretended to be dead. They carried the heavily injured Guts back to the Band of the Hawk and the doctor ruled Guts out for the rest of the campaign. However, Judeau gave Casca some Elf dust which had healing power to help Guts. Casca found Guts on top of a hill, looking over the Hawks' camp. She personally applied the healing powder while they talked about the camp fires and each person's dream in the Band of the Hawk, and how Griffith's was the brightest, leading flame. Guts let it slipped that he was thinking about leaving the Hawks. This whole experience brought Guts and Casca much closer and they stopped arguing, to the surprise of the rest of the Hawks. The White Tiger Army, on the the largest armies of Midland, were crushingly defeated when they tried to take Doldrey, a fortified base from which Tudor launched their invasions. When the Midland generals discussed how to attack it, Griffith told them the Band of the Hawk could take the fortress alone, if the King wished it. Believing in Griffith's ability and knowing it would be a small loss if he failed, the King ordered the Hawks to attack Doldrey, which was defended by the most prestigous army of Tudor, the Purple Rhino Knights. The Band of the Hawk was outnumbered 4 to 1 and Doldrey was an unassailable fortress, but Griffith knew that a victory would propel him to the position of the greatest Midland general. Retribution/Conviction Arc Millennium Falcon Arc Category:Story